


Armageddon

by Lamp_royalComputer



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamp_royalComputer/pseuds/Lamp_royalComputer
Summary: Angst crimes are committed. Fluff abandoned for glorious horizons
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Armageddon

Sunny woke up on a Saturday. Off in the distance he could see the smouldering wreck of the city he lived in, and in front of him was Faraway. Things deteriorated fast since the incident, he and his mom had tried to escape as soon as possible. She never made it out. All he has of her are letters and pictures. 

Lugging the duffel bag full of cans and burning memories, he steps past the welcome sign, now smeared in red and vulgar words. The road strewn with burnt out cars or ones with dead people inside. The causes of their death most likely at the hands of people. 

The cause of the calamity was a simple thing really. Two superpowers misunderstood what was happening and blamed each other. They aimed armageddon at those pearly gates, and the people suffered. 

The military base stationed near Closeteu City evaporated within seconds, and the shockwave shook buildings. People panicked faster than the fallout could start, and it wasn't long till their building was torched. Sunny's mother gave him a duffel bag full of essentials and memories. He put the photo album in there during the chaos.

His mother died to a gunshot while driving out of the city. The car veered into a ditch, she wasn't breathing by the time he pulled her out. Sunny buried her beneath the last tree that still had leaves after the shockwave. He cried for a day after that, and slept in the open hoping for something to happen while he was unconscious.

Yet fate had different plans and he woke up on Thursday to a light dusting of fallout and a gas mask near him. Self preservation took priority over his sadness and he slipped the mask on, taking iodine beforehand as he hoped it would help.

He spent Thursday and Friday trekking to Faraway. Hoping that there was someone, anyone left. He got there on Saturday after a nap, listening to the sounds of wind hit leafless trees. Sunny's faith in this thought deteriorated fast. Walking through the dusty streets, spotting the half rotted corpses of its residents. He held back the urge to pass the canned refried beans back into the light of day barely. 

A few bodies caught his attention in particular. One with a ribbon and white jacket, pink flakes peeling off the corpse's hair and onto the floor. It was paired with another body, golden hair snuffed by the scourge of time. Their last moments in embrace. Most likely out of fear. 

Sunny could no longer keep his stomach down. Ripping off his mask he puked. The bodies of his friends right there in front of him. He recalled the bodies in the car. The license plate was familiar. It was most likely Hero's car, attempting to flee, only to meet a death at the hands of humanity's last cruelty upon themselves. 

That was it, he had his confirmation. Sunny cried, he couldn't stop himself. Everyone he cared for was dead. Every friend, family member, and acquaintance. Their lives snuffed out in a flash. He could only hope they met their death fast. For him, Sunny's fate? He hoped his end would come soon.


End file.
